


emociones y otros traumatismos

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: Reto navideño [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, abotargamiento emocional, hemorragias y otras cosas navideñas, jason sale de casa y le pasan cosas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es algo parecido al espíritu navideño. O puede que sea la pérdida de sangre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emociones y otros traumatismos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/gifts).



> _"This now, this us? We can cope with that."_

Es el primer año que Crime Alley recibe luces navideñas y parece una buena idea marcar el número. Son baratas, titilan continuamente, pero encienden algo parecido a un espíritu de Año Nuevo olvidado.

O puede que sea la pérdida de sangre.

 

*

 

Sostiene el cigarrillo apagado entre los dientes, el teléfono contra su hombro. Para cuando los pitidos dejan de martillear contra su oído, el filtro está lleno de hendiduras. Sus dedos tiemblan a pesar de los guantes; se reprocha a sí mismo esto cuando agarra el cigarrillo, lo retira de los labios con el papel teñido de rojo y la voz de Tim como una puñalada al otro lado de la línea.

—Qué quieres, Jason.

Cada exhalación se clava en sus tres costillas rotas, se reclina sobre la cazadora que ha abandonado sobre la nieve sucia de la azotea.

—¿Qué llevas puesto, Timmy?

Recibe un segundo precioso de duda, un resoplido en el teléfono.

—Te voy a colgar.

Y el bastardo le cuelga.

Le cuesta respirar, pero enciende el cigarrillo igual.

 

*

 

Tim está trajeado.

No _ese_ traje.

Dobla la chaqueta sobre la baranda de la escalera de incendios y se arremanga la camisa. Se agacha en cuclillas frente a Jason, que ha consumido su paquete de cigarrillos y tose más sangre que aire. “Ey,” tiene la voz ronca y se dobla sobre sí mismo y contra las manos de Tim, que le apoyan contra la pared de nuevo.

—Estaba en una cena, ¿sabes? —no suena a reproche.

Jason está frío, pero las manos de Tim más frías aún. Se cuelan bajo su camiseta y sobre los vendajes improvisados, y está tan bien vestido, tan formal, Jason quiere deshacerle de diez maneras distintas. Tose de nuevo y le mancha la camisa.

Tim gruñe y le pasa un brazo por detrás de la espalda. “Eres un desastre,” dice, tiene las mejillas encendidas.

 

*

 

Le dice “intenta no morirte”, el _otra vez_ se queda colgando entre ellos y Jason gruñe contra su nuca y se aferra a su cintura al subir en la moto. Murmura “no es mi primera escaramuza” , el pelo de Tim le hace cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Si Jason no aguantase unos pocos golpes... Bueno. Y Jason agradece que Tim arranque para no ser el único que tiembla.

 

*

 

Jason ha estado más veces de las que quiere admitir en el ático que Tim ha llenado de cajas y finge habitar. La mayoría de los muebles aún tienen el precinto, hay tablas de estanterías acumuladas contra las paredes. Le empuja sobre un sofá al que nadie se ha molestado en quitar el plástico.

Se quita los guantes a mordiscos mientras Tim deja las llaves en la mesa principal. Respira hondo, anticipándose al pinchazo en su costado cuando se inclina a desabrocharse la botas. “Estás seguro de que vives aquí?” pregunta entredientes.

Le da tiempo a hacerse daño antes de que Tim le agarre la muñeca, le empuje otra vez contra el sofá.

—Era cuestión de probabilidad que llegaras sangrando sobre mis muebles tarde o temprano.

Jason se revuelve, el plástico se adhiere a su ropa y Tim a él. Le atrapa con una firmeza y una insistencia que resulta familiar y asfixiante.

Cierra los ojos y murmura, “siempre te estás quejando”.

—Bueno, siempre estás sangrando encima de mis cosas.

Los dedos de Tim desabrochan el kevlar con cuidado y Jason no puede evitar un gemido cuando la presión desaparece. Podría ser peor. Claro que el estándar de peor para Jason está bastante bajo.

Se inclina contra los dedos de Tim, busca enroscarse junto a él como un gato, cansado y entrando finalmente en calor en el piso.

—¿Cuál es el veredicto?

El pulgar de Tim se detiene en la cicatriz de su clavícula, resopla.

—El veredicto es que me has sacado de una cena de Nochevieja y ni siquiera estás medio muerto.

Luego le hunde el rostro en el cuello y Jason le sostiene mientras respira despacio. Su voz no ha vacilado hasta el final de la frase, y Jason quiere pensar que se quiebra con algo que parece alivio.

El espíritu de Año Nuevo. La pérdida de sangre.


End file.
